With the rapid development of the display technologies and the network technologies, more and more people are participating in online shopping and other online transactions.
In a typical online transaction, a user often needs to input personal information on a display device or an electronic device having display functionality, such as a mobile phone, a personal computer, an automatic teller machine (ATM), an automatic ticket machines, etc. The process of inputting the information can cause leakage of personal information. Therefore, anti-peeping features of a display device or an electronic device having display functionality have become an important security aspect of electronic devices.
In addition, in some special fields, specially designed display devices are sometimes needed to allow the confidential information needs to be securely transmitted to specific individuals, and as such, also these special fields highly call for the anti-peeping feature for the specially designed display devices.
The anti-peeping functionality can be a feature having both a normal display state and an anti-peeping display state. Such a feature is typically overlooked in a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. Currently, a switch between the anti-peeping display state and the normal display state is realized by simply placing or displacing a layer having a grating structure in front of the display panel. The conventional anti-peeping technology typically has disadvantages such as that the brightness of the display panel can significantly drop (e.g., ˜40%), and a viewing angle for the display panel can be limited to only ˜60° in the anti-peeping display state of the display panel.